The Other Adventure
by Rejected DigiDestined
Summary: Thirteen lucky teenagers find themselves in a new world of creatures that call themselves 'Digital Monsters.' Can they find a way to get home? /Some fanmade Digimon and Crests. First story. 8D T just in case. xD
1. It Starts

Eek! It's been so long since I have posted anything on fanfiction, so I made this new account. While this isn't my first story, I'm still kind of new to the writing world, so please critique me in the nicest way possible! x3  
Right now, it's all girls. But I'm going to add some guys in here. No worries. ;D

* * *

"What time is Rayne gonna get here? It's already a quarter past two, and I want to be able to get back before five so I can watch my shows!" whined Tori, a soon to be Freshman once school started back in exactly a month. Her hair was as orange as the cheesy puffs she was inhaling on the couch. She put her hair in a pony tail that went to her upper back, barely grazing the black long-sleeved shirt she was wearing. Her dark blue skinny jeans clashed against her pink flip flops and heavy black eyeliner.

"Just about any moment now. Hey… Are those my Cheese Puffs! Give them back!" her year older sister, Estel, cried as she ran to the couch from her bedroom, wearing a fresh green t-shirt with white shorts and her old favorite sneakers, her orange hair rested on her shoulders.

"They aren't your Cheese Puffs! Mom bought them for _everyone," _Tori noted as she passed her sister the half empty bag and sucked her fingers clean of the extra cheese debris on her hands.

"Can't we all just get along?" June sighed as she came out the bathroom, a friend the same age as Estel. She was changing into a dark blue tank top and jeans with paint drips over them. She was just fixing her curly dark brown hair into a pony-tail when Nova came out of the kitchen, munching on a celery stick.

"No, because if we all got along, you guys wouldn't need me to watch over you when Rayne wasn't here." stated Nova in between bites. She sat on the couch next to Tori, her best friend. She was the youngest of the bunch, the same age as Tori, but twice as smart as everyone else, and acted twice as old, too. Nova slipped on her dark blue flip flops that, unlike Tori's, matched with her dark purple t-shirt and light gray skinny jeans. Her blonde hair sat at her shoulders, also, with her side bangs resting.

Rayne was the groups soon-to-be senior best friend, who had lived next door to everyone since they could remember. Only last year did she moved to the neighboring city. While she still goes to the same school, the drive to their house still isn't what many people would call fun…

On the same couch as the two freshmen, Eden sat applying her pink eye shadow and lip gloss. Her dark brownish-black hair lay mid-back with this month's colored highlights: pink, and side bangs with a small skull barrette. She was _attempting_ a punkish-look today, wearing a dark gray jacket hiding a light pink shirt with black jeans and Vans.

"How do I look today? Punky enough?" asked Eden as she played with her hair in the hand mirror in her hands and rearranging her red glasses.

"Aww, Eden, you'll always be our little wannabe," Claira giggled on the couch on the opposite side.

Claira laid on the couch, watching TV. She tugged on her red t-shirt and ran her fingers through her short wavy dark brown hair. She stood up to stretch, letting her shorts hang down.

"Estel, get me a soda. Pretty please~?" Claira cooed, letting a yawn out afterwards.

"No! It won't kill you to get it. You're a big kid," noted Estel as she sat down on the arm of the couch her sister was sitting on.

"But you're so much closer… And I'm the guest!" Claira insisted, whining.

"You've been coming here ever since second grade, you stopped becoming a guest after Elementary School," said Estel, winning the argument.

"Here, _I'll_ get you a soda," June sighed again as she reached into the fridge and pulled out a fizzy drink. She tossed it over to Claira.

She giggled, "That's why I like June more then you, Estel."

"Yeah. Of course it is," she sighed.

"It's people like us that make me wonder if society isn-" Nova was smirking, but got interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Come in!" sang Tori, readjusting her flip flops as she stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Hey guys!" greeted Skylar

"Sorry we're late!" greeted Fayette.

Skylar and Fayette were twin sisters, sharing the same chestnut wavy mid-back hair and glasses. While Fayette (most commonly known as Fay) wore oval glasses and a dark blue jacket covering a white tank top with dark blue jeans, Skylar (better known as Sky, however) wore rectangular glasses and a green jacket covering a light brown tank top with black jeans.

"Just be glad Rayne isn't here yet… Because we were gonna leave you behind," Tori noted and took her flip flops off once more.

"No, because I wanted Fay's opinion on this purse I was gonna get," remembered Eden as she finally put her mirror away. "If it didn't look good on me, I thought it'd look so cute on you!"

"Thanks, Eden, but… I don't really wear purses," Fay put out kindly, sitting on the couch next to her. Sky jumped on the couch next to Fay. Just as she was getting comfortable, Estel's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Rayne! Where are you, we've been waiting for almost thirty minutes!" Estel paused. "No way! This sucks! Well… I guess you can't help it. Oh well, can you call us when it gets fixed? Cool! Thanks! Bye, and good luck, girl!" she let the phone snap shut.

"So… Rayne got a flat. She can't take us to the mall, it turns out," sighed Estel as she got up off the couch, walking to her room.

"Hey, where are you going!" Tori asked, getting up from her spot.

"I'm going to my room to watch TV. No mall, girls," said Estel with shoulders slouched.

"Nuh-uh!" Eden got up and put her purse on. "It's not even two miles from here, we can walk!"

"I don't mind the walk, but it's _Summer! _It's like, a hundred degrees out with barely any clouds!" Claira argued.

"Well… I really want that purse! Come on, I know you wouldn't let me go by myself. Not in this weather," Eden puffed up her chest and walked out the door, leaving a blast of her strawberry perfume behind her.

"I'm not going out for her," Estel whined. She walked back to her bedroom and closed the door.

"Aw… Come on! It's not that bad. I'll see you later!" chirped June as she walked over to the door, following Eden's path.

Sky and Fay looked at each other, with Fay tipping her head to the door. Sky nodded, and up they went to the door, willing to catch up with Eden.

Nova sat in quiet before finally saying: "…I better make sure they don't get in any trouble," and walked out the door.

"Don't leave me with my sister!" cried Tori as she put her shoes on and followed her friends.

"Tori! Mom said I have to look over you!" Estel spoke from her bedroom, after hearing the front door close. She sighed and grabbed her coat, opening the door to leave.

"See if you can get me something while your gone," Claira called from the couch, making Tori turn back around.

"Claira! This is _my _house. Come on," spoke the ginger, waiting as the whining and complaining Claira put her sneakers on and followed everyone else.

June jumped ahead of the others, and Eden hummed a song next to her, leading the way. The other six were too busy complaining of the heat and sweat that they didn't realize when the concrete sidewalk turned into dirt. Neither did they realize that the cloud-free sky turned gray of rain clouds on the way. Only when the first drop of rain landed on Claira's head (who was lagging behind the group as her way of pouting) the rain came pouring soon after.

"Anyone have an umbrella?" cried Tori as she placed her sleeves over head.

"Yeah, I always carry one around in my back pocket!" Nova replied, following Tori's movement.

"We're at the halfway point, it'll take too long to get home or to the mall," Fay noted as she took her jacket off and wrapped her arms in it. She then placed it over her head and proved herself with a canopy. Sky and Eden copied.

"It's just a little rain. It can't hurt us," said Estel with arms crossed.

A lightening bolt pierced the sky, making everything flash for a moment. Thunder followed a millisecond later, making several of the girls scream.

"You can tell the distance of a bolt by the time difference of the lightening and thunder. Judging by this… It's really close!" remarked Nova who actually looked scared for a moment.

"Rain's not bad, but I'm not ready to die this way!" Sky cried as another bolt appeared.

For an odd reason, June's eyes traveled to the right, revealing a large gray building in the middle of the field.

"Hey! Look at that! I think it can hold us for a few hours, right?" she asked, pointing to the building. Everyone murmured a positive note, and off they ran.

"Isn't it illegal to enter a place without permission?" asked Fay as the group got to the entrance of the building. It had taken them several minutes to run, and the rain was falling down as hard as ever.

"It's only illegal if you get caught," Tori smirked as she picked the door with Eden's credit card. It opened seconds later.

"How come I don't remember this place?" Claira asked; her eyes searched the place as best as it could in the dark.

"Yeah, I don't ei-," started Estel, but an even larger lightning bolt came along, striking a generator, making it miraculously turn on. All the lights overhead turned on, revealing a building that was easily a mile long. The entire building stood empty, however; a small wooden desk that held a computer monitor, keyboard, and mouse. A system unit lacked.

Yet again, another bolt stroke. This time the computer screen lit up in blue.

"I might not have passed computer class, but doesn't a computer need that big box thing to operate?" Claira asked, slowly walking up to it.

"It's called a system unit… And yeah, you do," answered Nova with eyes growing wide.

"I wonder what's wrong with it?" asked Claira once again. She was up to the computer and jiggled the mouse. In half of a second, she disappeared.

The other girls screamed and huddled together.

"What just happened?"

"Where's Claira?"

"I think we should just go home now!"

"…She bored me anyways."

"Enough!" Estel shouted. She walked away from the group and got closer to the computer. She squinted and eyed each corner of it. Being satisfied that nothing looked out of place, Estel let out a big sigh and slowly reached for the mouse.

"Estel, no!" cried Tori who reached for her sister's arm.

"Tori!" Nova complained who went to follow Tori, and fell in the process. Her fall resulted in June, Eden, and the twins to go to help her up.

For one split second, everyone was touching someone who was, in a near impossible way, technically touching Estel by way of link. When Estel touched the mouse, everyone poofed with her.

* * *

I'd love love **love** any reviews or comments! :D


	2. In A New World

**I'll warn you, this chapter really is good. xD**

**But I needed an intro. I promise next chapter will be better. ^_^**

* * *

"_Wow! Are these really what humans look like!"_

"_Of course it is!"_

"_I didn't think they'd all be this ugly…"_

"_Do you think mine will like me?"_

"_I'm sure she will."_

"_How long do humans sleep?"_

"_This is taking too long… I'm waking mine up!"_

"_Chicchimon, wait!"_

Sky was woken up something holding onto her nose, making it impossible to breath for second. She laid there for a few moments with a groggy head, trying to remember what just happened.

"Sky, up and at 'em! This is really boring, and I wanna eat!"

With the voice calling her name, Sky sat up, revealing a small fuzzy yellow ball of feathers; a chick? The ball had two bushy eyebrows and a ponytail it's length of brown hair. Although it had a beak, it appeared to be smiling and spoke with a boy-ish tone.

"Great, you're up! Now let's go look for something to eat. Let's go, let's go!" the chick said as he bounced up and down in her lap.

Sky screamed as loud and long as her dried throat would let her. Frozen in her spot of fear and unknowing where she was, she looked around frantically to see anything that looked familiar.

"If you scream, you'll wake up all the worms!" said the chick, looking worried about a lost meal. He jumped off her lap and sat by her feet, watching the ground for any bugs.

"Vhat wass that?" sleepily said Claira, wiping drool off her mouth and sitting up. A small orange ball with seven spokes on the sides and a small flame on the top sat next to her, giggling to itself.

"Nothing, Master. Please to meet you. My name's Sunmon, I hope we can be great friends!" said the small sun. It bounced closer to her, sitting on her hand. Claira picked it up cautiously and examined it.

"What… What are you?" she asked slowly, searching the creature.

"I'm a Sunmon, Master," Sunmon said and giggling to himself yet again.

"What a nice nap that was!" yawned June. A dog-like ball of shaggy white hair with pink feet, ears, and a curly tail laid on her upper-torso, licking her face. June laughed at the tickling tongue and sat up.

"Hey guys, I found a doggy!" she exclaimed, rubbing her face in it's fur.

"Silly human, I'm not Doggymon! I'm Xiaomon, and I'm you're new friend!" the puppy said in a young girl's voice while wagging her tail.

"It talks, too! I wonder what other kind of tricks it knows!" June said as she put it down Xiaomon and started to rub her belly.

"Hehe, humans are fun!" Xiaomon laughed as June continued to rub her stomach.

"Zeveryone be quiet so I can sleep s'mure," Nova mumbled as she turned around. She put both hands under her head and curled up her feet. When something sat on her shoulder, she brushed it off. It came back, however, with a buzzing noise added to it. Nova sat up, searching for the cause of the noise. A shadow next to her hinted to look up, and a foot above her flew a bee-like creature two feet in length. As it floated down to face-level, it was easier to see it's three pairs of wings, and antenna, and solid yellow body.

"How can I help you?" Nova asked with squinting eyes and curious expression.

"It's more like how can _I_ help _you_, Nova?" the bee-like creature asked with a male voice. It sat on her head and stretched out his front legs over her forehead.

"H-How do you know my name?" questioned the girl as she looked straight ahead at June playing with her Xiaomon.

"I'm your digimon, and all good partners should know their tamer's name. Mine's Puroromon, how do you do?" said the bee with a yawn and closed his eyes slowly on her head.

Nova slowly turned her head to left and saw Tori laying there, an animal with a cat-like head surrounded by a mane and long tail sat next to her, looking like it was keeping guard over her.

"Psst, Tori! Tori, get up. Tori!" Nova whispered, not wanting to wake up Puroromon. Tori slowly opened her eyes and saw the bee on Nova's head. She looked in shock and rubbed her eyes, making sure it wasn't an illusion.

"What do I do?" moaned Nova, still whispering and pointed at the bee.

"I don't have anything big enough to kill it with!" Tori whispered, too.

"We can't kill it, he has a name!" whined Nova, feeling Puroromon nudge her head and mumble something in it's sleep.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you. If he does, I'll protect you!" reassured the lion head. Tori noticed it for the first time and sat frozen.

"Th-Thank you?" Tori mumbled with the cat head looking as happy as it could be.

"I'm Frimon, I'm going to protect you, and we're gonna be great friends!" said the cat head, who started to bounce and spoke with a boy's voice.

"So you're a good cat head?" asked Tori with her hands close to her chest.

"Yep, yep!" Frimon continued to bounce. Tori slowly reached over and picked it up. She stood up and walked over by Nova, who sat still with the bee still on her head.

"I don't know why… But I think I trust this cat head. Yours doesn't look mean, although I don't really have anything to compare it too…" Tori said, placing Frimon on her shoulder.

"It's a mutant bee. I'm sure they're all friendly!" fought Nova, but still in a whisper. Frimon sat on Tori's shoulder, smiling.

"Just five more minutes, please!" whined Fay, who was being poked by Sky with a large stick, not wanting to get near the purple tear-shaped blob laying next to her sister.

"No Fay, up now!" said Sky.

"Fay, I'm scared!" said the blob as it nuzzled closer to Fay.

"It's okay, I'm sure Dad will-" Fay paused and sat up, seeing the blob. She picked it up to look at it better, with the blob frozen. Sky sat down next to her, and Chicchimon came running with her. He sat down in her lap.

"What are you?" asked Fay, still looking at it.

"I'm… I'm Moonmon. I'm sorry I'm so scared," it started to cry.

"Aww, it's okay. We're not mean," Fay giggled.

"But can they say the same about themselves?" whispered Sky, with Chicchimon clucking to himself in a singing manner.

"It's cute! How can something cute be evil?" asked Fay.

"Yeah… I guess," said Sky as she rubbed the top of the chick's head.

"Speaking about evil, where's Estel?" Tori asked, searching around. Claira sat continuing fighting sleep, with Sunmon giggling near her. June was still petting the Xiaomon who would mumble something like "I like humans!" every few minutes. Nova was next to her, still unknowing how she felt about the Puroromon on her head.

"And what about Eden?" Fay wondered, placing Moonmon down.

Nova sat up slowly, trying extra hard not to wake up the bee still on her head. However, she was unsuccessful and woke up.

"Oh my, sorry for the nap!" yawned the bee. His wings started to flutter and he flew next to Nova. "But… Do you smell that?"

Nova sniffed the air, but shook her head. Tori followed.

"I think I smell it, too!" yipped Xiaomon, who sat up from his belly rubs and ran towards a group of bushes. The creatures sniffed the air and nodded in agreement while the girls each held a confused look, but soon followed.

Xiaomon, with the lead, got to the bush first. She dug her face into a bush, and pulled out a left shoe- Vans. She wagged her tail and spit it out in front of June.

"Those are Edens!" cried Claira as she got to the bushes. She reached for the ones closest to her and spread them out as far as she could, revealing Estel laying next to a creature with a pure white body, arms, small wings, and a rings over it's eyes, Eden with a small blue ball of fur with a metallic helmet on top of it's head, and a rather large egg spotted with orange polka dots laying in between them.

"I hope you're not planning on hurting mademoiselle," said the creature next to Estel, speaking in a French female accent. She placed her hands over the ginger body in a protective manner.

"Same," was the only word the metal-headed animal said in a boy voice as he pointed his helmet towards everyone in a defensive form.

"No we don't, we're their friends. We come from the same place they do. That one's Eden, and the other one is my sister, Estel," reassured Tori as she picked up her Frimon. "See, we have these things, too. Now can we wake them up?"

"Mmm… Very well," said the small white creature, while the one with the helmet only nodded in approval and jumped off of Eden. Tori shook her sister's foot while Claira tried to wake up Eden.

Eden woke up first, letting out a big yawn. "Oh, these are cute, where did we buy them!" she asked as she picked up the creature with the helmet. She stroked the fur on his stomach, making the creature giggle. As soon as she heard the noise, she looked at it's face.

"It… makes sounds…?" she asked cautiously as she continued to stroke it.

"Hello. I'm Kapurimon. Nice to meet you," the metal head said as he tried his best to bow with only a head.

"It talks?" asked Eden once more as she felt for a button to explain the talking.

"I know! Isn't it amazing!" exclaimed June as she picked up Xiaomon, who started to wag her tail.

"It feel so real, though!" said Eden, who just noticed Estel on the ground next to her and the egg.

"Did Estel lay an egg!" she asked in horror as she ignored Kapurimon and started to poke the ginger.

"Did I miss the bell?" asked Estel as she sat up from all the shaking, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep off. When she opened them back up, the trees and bushes around her made her sit still. "Where are we?"

"We're in le monde numerous," replied the white creature as she jumped onto Estel's lap. "And I'm Cupimon, your digimon."

"What's a le something number and what's a digimon!" asked Estel as she slowly reached a hand out to Cupimon, who shook it in return and giggled.

"Le monde numerous. That's French for 'The Digital World.' But I have no idea what that means," said Fay, who does rather well in that language.

"The digital world is our home. It's where we are now," said Puroromon, who after buzzing around the entire time sat back on Nova's head.

"Oh hey, you guys have them too!" noted Eden. She picked Kapurimon and carried him in her arms.

"And what's a digimon?" asked Nova, who was helping Estel up.

"Those are us! It's like how you are humans, we're all digimon," clucked Chicchimon before he pecked the ground to eat a worm.

"How do you know we're humans?" asked Sky as she, also, picked up her digimon.

"Instincts!" said Frimon as he bounced next to Tori's foot.

"Here's another question: where did this egg come from?" asked Estel. Cupimon jumped off her lap and carried it over to where everyone was either sitting or standing.

"We didn't bring it with us," noted the small white digimon as she sat back down into Estel's lap.

"It is possible for one person to have more then one digimon," said Puroromon as he flew down from Nova's head and pushed it a tiny bit. "It doesn't seem close to hatching, though."

"…But did Estel lay it?" asked Nova as she picked the egg up.

"Hey!" Estel screamed and mumbled some things under her breath.

"Where'd it come from?" Claira asked, giving it a poke.

"No one really knows where digi-eggs come from," said Sunmon. "They just happen, Master."

"Don't call her 'Master.' It'll only give her a bigger head then she already has," sighed Estel.

"So… What do we do know? How do we get home?" Sky asked while holding Chicchimon in one hand to take off her jacket. She placed it under Nova, to provide a blanket for the egg.

"Uh… We don't really know," said Moonmon in a small voice. "I'm sorry!"

"Why did you come here, then!" asked Nova as she held the egg tightly to her.

"Instincts!" bounced Frimon once more with a huge smile.

"We can call home," said Fay as she reached for her phone in her right pant pocket, but instead pulled out a small square-shaped machine the color of pink with three small buttons on it. She looked in shock at it, then noticed everyone else was pulling out a machine like that instead of a phone, also. The colors varied, though. Tori's was blue, Nova's was brown, Estel's was yellow, June's was white, Eden pulled out a green one, Claira had an orange one, and Sky held a purple.

"I spent three months allowance on my phone!" whinned Eden as she pushed hers back into her pocket.

"These are so much more cooler looking, though!" exclaimed June as she started to play with it in one hand while holding Xiaomon in the other.

"I don't even know where to start," sighed Nova as she held hers and pushed several of the buttons, but nothing happened. She opened her mouth to say something else, but got interrupted by her stomach growling.

"Come to think of it, we didn't even eat lunch before we left for the mall," noted Tori as she felt her stomach growl, also.

"You ate all my Cheese Puffs!" whined Estel.

"I ate all of _our _Cheese Puffs," corrected the little sister.

Everyone just stood their for a moment in silence, trying to let the past events soak it. A thicket of bushes shook, scaring everyone. All of the digimon that were being held jumped down and stood in a defensive pose.

"How much longer?" whined a male's voice, someone who sounded to be near the age of most of the other girls.

"Patients goes a long way," said another boy.

"How come you don't carry me anymore?" asked a voice that sounded like a young girl.

"We should be right about there, if she was right," a different boy answered, ignoring the question.

A moment later, three boys who looked to be the same age as the girls all pushed themselves out of the thicket, all falling on their hands. The girls let out a shriek, while the creatures at their heels looked confused.

"Well look at that, that Oracle was right for once," laughed one of the boys.

"It seems that the legend is now coming in order," said another with a shocked expression.

"Oh dear…" sighed the last one, looking at the ground.


End file.
